percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 18
Chapter 18 Theresa P.O.V I felt the burst of energy, then the war cry. I already knew what happened, but I checked anyway. "Sweetie, stay here okay?" I told Willow. She nodded. I stepped outside the tent and gasped at the horror Panic swept the entire camp. Demigods ran around screaming. Some stood and fight, they were the veteran demigods, they had been fighting for years. I noticed something, everytime a monster sent a attack at a demigod, the attack would miss by a few inches, as if some supreme deity wanted them to live. Then the monster would back up and attack other demigods. Christopher didn't have that luck. Monsters were relentless on him, and once the other monsters figured out that Chris was someone they could hit, they attacked him as well. So far Christopher was holding his own, his battle style made it that way. But even Christopher couldn't hold out forever. Just as Christopher seemed to be overwhelmed, he shouted. "Mike!" Soon enough, a moving storm came towards Christopher. It was Mike, he surrounded himself with wind, propelling himself forward towards the monsters, like a bowling ball knocking down bowling pins, he knocked several of them aside I looked around for Silena. I found her, helping other people evacuate. She looked over her shoulder to give a worried look to Christopher and Mike, then ran off to help other people. I have never seen Mike and Christopher fight together before. This was a whole new experience. Chris and Mike stood back to back, they attacked in a circle-like manner, fighting in perfect union. It was as if the others hands were merely an extension to the others arms. I couldn't help but look in awe at their deadly dance. Mike had surrounded them with a vicious storm that sucked monsters in and Chris had summoned dark tendrils that cut up the monsters when they were sucked in. I watched as Silena carried a small girl, probably a child of a Athena from the looks of things. She reminded me a lot like- "Willow!" I screamed. I ran back to the tent, I heard the bone gripping scream that I would never forget. Willow's scream. I came to the tent. Willow was surrounded by several dracanae, all of them had their spears raised. My hand went to my necklace, rememebering Alfear's words. "Alfear, I summon you!" I shouted. Instantly, light appeared from the necklace, then infront of me stood a man in silver armour with blue hair. "You called m'lady?" Alfear said. "Yes, go protect Willow!" "As you wish." Instantly, in his hands two swords appeared, covered by the same silver light. Then he charged forward towards the monsters. He took them down with ease. "Our swords easily cut through your flesh, monsters." He boasted. "Thanks Alfear. Now could you please help the others who are fighting?" I asked. "I will, our attacks will leave nothing but dust of those beings." He ran out to join the fight. I went to Willow. "You okay sweetie?" She nodded, then ran straight into my arms. I hugged her. "There, there everythings alright." Willow looked up at me, then her eyes widened with alarm as she looked over my shoulder. "Theresa!" I managed to hear her scream before a blow connected with my head. My vision went blurry, my grip Willow loosened and I feel to the ground. I took a good look at my attacker. A laistrygoniant giant, armed with a club. "They will reward me after I kill you." He said as he raised his club. "No!" Willow's high pitched scream cleared my head. My vision wasn't blurry anymore. I saw Willow, hands on the ground, she was crying. "No, don't hurt her!" She screamed. "She'd not going to die!" "Stupid demigod! Then you die with her!" "No! No one is going to die! No one!" With one final shout of rage, plants exploded from the ground. One thick vine knocked the giant aside. One more vine, came up and impaled the giant in the chest, it disintegrated. "Plants." I said weakly. "Plants, Willow like a Willow tree." I knew who Willow's mother was, Demeter, goddess of agriculture. Willow crawled towards me, then shook me. "Theresa? Theresa! Please don't die! Don't die! Mom, please don't die, don't leave me!" "I'm not going anywhere Willow." Finally my voice worked, despite my still blurry vision, I sat up and covered Willow in my embrace. "I'm here Willow. I'm not leaving you." She hugged me tightly, crying. I weaved my hand through her curly orange hair. I pulled her away to take a good look at her, she had no visible injuries. That was good. Then I heard it, a bow string being pulled then released. An arrow flying through the air. It like in those movies where everything turns into slow mo. I watched the arrow fly, it's destination was my chest. I braced myself. Then something strange happened. The arrow seemed to bounce off my chest, it a sort of same way when the monsters attacked the demigods only to have their attacks miss. But unfortunately, the arrow bounced off and flew towards a flew target. I didn't even have time to scream before it impaled itself in Willow's chest. "Alfear!" I screamed. Soon enough the centaur, the one who shot the arrow, was dead. I hastily took Willow into my arms. My first impulse was to take out the arrow and heal her wound. "That would not work m'lady." I stared at Alfear. "You can heal wounds. But a mortal wound, a fatal wound....this wound you cannot heal." 'This wound you cannot heal. '''I remember Christopher saying the same thing last year in our fight with Darius. What was the point of having this powers if I can't heal these wounds?! "Death and Atropos have marked their victim. You might want to say your goodbyes now M'lady." Alfear said. I looked at Willow, she was struggling to stay alive. I grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. "Willow?" She looked at me. "Don't....leave.." "I won't. I promise Willow. I won't." I said. She smiled then closed her eyes as if to sleep. Instantly I sang. The lullaby that Mike used when Silena was still scared of the dark, and the lullaby that Christopher had started using to make Willow go to sleep. ''Close your eyes dear There's nothing to fear In my arms '' ''you'll be safe forever more. Go to a world where your problems disappear close your and sleep soon you'll be there. '' That's when her grip loosened, and her head tilled to the side. There was no pulse in her wrist. I choked up, but I completed the song. I had too. ''Close your eyes my love Go to sleep my little angel That's when the tears came. I pulled out the arrow out of her chest. I held on to her, tightly, not caring about her blood that was staining my shirt. Afraid that anyone esle would come to take her away from me, to hurt her. I was going to keep her safe, I was not going to leave her. I promised. The commotion outside became softer, there was still fighting going on, but they were far away, Alfear went out to help them. I don't know how much time passed before Christopher came in. He looked at Willow's body in my hands. He walked closer, "No.." He said before dropping to his knees. I slid closer to him, he was the only other person that loved Willow as much as I did. He took Willow into his arms and started crying too. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him, I cried with him. The sounds of our crying filled up the tent, and filled the night with grief. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 19|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 18:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page